Triple Velvet or Andrex
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Challenge set by Bubblezrocksyoursocks....Doctor and Rose in Asda, needing to decide over toilet paper..but how will they come to a decision?


**Right. Rose and the Doctor on earth, NOT Jackie's time though. No Jackie or Mickey. In tescos/asda. Buying essentials. Basically, they can't decide between triple velvet or Andrex! Lots and lots of fluff must come to a decision somehow!**

**He he...a challenge set to me by Bubblez-rocks-my-socks...I thought it was quite hard.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything – satisfied??

* * *

**

Rose grabbed the Doctor's hand and proceeded to lead him away from the stall.

"Doctor...we don't need any more of those" She tugged on his hand but he had dug his heels into the floor,

"Rose...you can never have too many bananas'...banana's are good...and we've ran out"

"Ha...you have tons of bananas"

"Don't"

"Do...don't argue with me...don't think I haven't seen your secret stash underneath the chair in the control room" The Doctor looked guilty all of a sudden and he unconsciously brought his hand up to scratch behind his ear. Rose raised her eyebrow at him in that adorable way and smirked.

"Oh alright...you win" He told her sheepishly, of course, he couldn't argue with her when she looked at him like that. Rose's smirk turned into a grin as she let go of his hand and turned away from him to go over to the milk. Unknown to her, the Doctor picked up a bunch of about five bananas and slipped them into the trolley, hiding them underneath the small toolkit he had insisted on getting to help with his tinkering.

It was really early in the morning...about 4 or 5am. They did this every month or so...or whenever supplies got really low and they needed to restock. The Doctor had used his sonic screwdriver to disable all alarms and cameras in the Asda store, in Bishop Auckland in the year 2110 and they were now dawdling around the store picking up essentials and having the occasional little argument on what to buy. Now onto the bog roll.

They walked into the aisle and straight away, Rose went and picked up the Andrex, dumping it into the trolley.

"Oh no you don't" the Doctor said to her, picking the Andrex back out of the trolley and going to put it back on the shelf, but she grabbed his arm.

"Rose...triple velvet is much better and softer than this"

"It isn't...Doctor pleeeeeaaasssee" She begged him but he wasn't going to give in. He just raised his eyebrows at her.

"You got your way with the bananas..." he told her "...you can't have your way with everything" Rose was having none of it. She sidled up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He tried desperately hard not to kiss her, her minty breath was washing over his face and he let out an involuntary shiver as he wrapped his own arms around her waist. He grinned at her.

"I still say we should get triple velvet" She shook her head, her golden hair waving around her face and tickling his nose. Wait...when did her face get that close to his?

_Resist...you must resist. _He fought an internal battle inside his brain

"Andrex" she said defiantly, pursing her lips in a matching defiant face. He looked into her eyes intensely, making her squirm in his arms while she gazed back.

"I'm not giving into this" he told her softly. "We're getting triple velvet and that's it". To prove his point he gave in to temptation and closed the gap between their lips. Rose gasped but returned the kiss. The Doctor squeezed his arms around her as he pulled her closer to him, deepening the kiss. He felt Rose's arms tighten around his neck as she clung onto him to stay upright. He forced the kiss deeper, turning it more passionate as he coaxed his tongue inside her mouth, running it over her tongue and then pulling away gently.

"Triple velvet it is then" he said with a grin. All Rose could do was stare and nod as he disentangled himself from her arms and picked said toilet paper off the shelf and into the trolley, grinning like a loon the whole time.

* * *

**Well that's it thought I would end it there...thanks for the challenge Bubblez lol...it was quite fun and great as a stress reliever. xD**


End file.
